<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You by narukamiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886475">Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu'>narukamiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories for Lucio and Sandalphon, at any point in their relationship.</p><p>Ch. 1: Theatre: The abandoned theatre turns out to be one of the only safe spots in the ravaged city, protected by the sturdy gates around its walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abandoned theatre turns out to be one of the only safe spots in the ravaged city, protected by the sturdy gates around its walls. Someone jokes that it’s actually due to Lucio’s blessing, which manages to give him a good laugh. He wishes that he had such power — then maybe he could have saved more people before this place became devoid of anything but corrupted beasts.</p><p>Lucio sits down at the edge of the stage, keeping a close eye on his crewmates as they break into groups to watch over the exits. A few settle down to rest, and he silently wishes them a dreamless sleep. </p><p>Someone takes a seat next to him, but he knows without looking that it is Sandalphon. “Aren’t you going to join them?” he asks. When he doesn’t get an answer, Lucio turns to face Sandalphon, who he realizes has been staring at him. Their eyes meet, and Sandalphon quickly averts his gaze and clears his throat. </p><p>“Aren’t you?” he throws back. His shoes make a dull <em> thud </em> as they kick against the wood. Even under the dimmed lights of the stage, Lucio can see the grimace on his face. They keep their voices quiet, as if anything louder would wake both allies and creatures of the night. </p><p>“I am content to stay here.” He watches the minute changes in Sandalphon’s expression, the way he tries to hide his worry but ends up wearing his heart on his sleeve anyway. It’s endearing. Lucio has found himself feeling more vulnerable around him because of it, yet he does not mind one bit.</p><p>Exhaustion bleeds into Sandalphon’s voice when he speaks. “Djeeta thinks we’ve found all the people who were left. I want to say she’s wrong, but…”</p><p>The crew of the Grandcypher has searched the city for a week straight at the behest of its captain, even though there had been barely anything left by the time they’d arrived. “If she believes that we have done everything we can, we must truly be at our limit. Will we be departing when the airship returns?” </p><p>Sandalphon nods reluctantly. “As soon as they’re done moving everyone who’s injured.”</p><p>Lucio accepts the answer and looks down at his lap. He should be relieved, knowing that he and his friends will soon be back in the safety and comfort of their airship. But a part of him still mourns the loss of life here and wonders how such a cruel thing could happen in the world that his master created.</p><p>He is broken out of his reverie as Sandalphon shoves him lightly. “You’re moping. Stop it.”</p><p>“So are you,” he points out, but he’s smiling as he says it. “Why don’t you stop first?”</p><p>Sandalphon glares at him, but there’s no real heat behind it. Both of them are aware of the other’s tendency to blame themselves over things out of their control. Perhaps it is due to the position that each of them hold. </p><p>As ridiculous as it is, it becomes apparent that neither of them are going to budge on the matter. Then Sandalphon gets to his feet and offers Lucio a hand. “You used to work here, right? Show me what’s so interesting about this place.”</p><p>Lucio takes his hand and joins him, taking a second to enjoy the warmth of Sandalphon’s grip before letting go. “Not <em> here</em>, specifically. But I would not be opposed to seeing what this theatre is like.” He looks at Sandalphon, a tiny bit skeptical. “Are you sure you will not grow bored of me prattling on?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. Unless you think you’ll get tired of <em> me</em>?” There is a challenge there, an almost hesitant one that Lucio accepts wholeheartedly.</p><p>“I would never mind your company.” He begins leading the way backstage, pleased at the smile he had caught on Sandalphon’s lips in that brief moment. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write a series of low-pressure ciosan fics based on simple prompts, so here they are! the first one is from my friend kai, thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>